


Bruce Thinks Ra's Has Some Good Ideas, Too

by WeirdAlterEgo



Series: Bruce's Lessons For Inexperienced Young Men [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Gang Rape, M/M, Nursing, Rape/Non-con Elements, unbetaed we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAlterEgo/pseuds/WeirdAlterEgo
Summary: “Grandfather came up with the idea, to train me better,” Damian tells Bruce in his study.They are seated, Bruce behind his desk, Damian sitting in front of it. It is an overcast day, with a promise of a spectacular storm later. Bruce is listeningattentivelyto his youngest.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Ninjas, Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Series: Bruce's Lessons For Inexperienced Young Men [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952965
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	Bruce Thinks Ra's Has Some Good Ideas, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I'm asking you to suspend all disbelief and pretend Damian is older when he is getting his League training because... well.

“Grandfather came up with the idea, to train me better,” Damian tells Bruce in his study.

They are seated, Bruce behind his desk, Damian sitting in front of it. It is an overcast day, with a promise of a spectacular storm later. Bruce is listening _attentively_ to his youngest.

***

“If you are bested, your opponent will mount you and sate his pleasure with your body.” Ra’s tells Damian once he is of age.

Damian has not heard of such training or initiation before, but he knows no ninja of the League could beat him in combat. He inclines his head, for going against his Grandfather’s wishes is never an option. He braces himself for a brutal fight.

He wins his first fight. And the second. The third as well.

In the fourth, things get difficult. It’s a pair this time, skilled and fresh, and Damian tires. Not enough to get beaten, but he gets winded, and gets no reprieve. Ra’s forbids Talia from offering refreshments.

The fifth fight is against a single person with blades. Damian is too preoccupied with not getting eviscerated. He loses.

He is not prepared for the consequences. He thought his Grandfather to be joking, but he learns very soon Ra’s was not. Damian is restrained, kicking, screaming and writhing until others bring in a wooden contraption that slopes in a triangle, and Damian is tied down on top of it, head leaning down at an angle, spread legs at the other, his ass up and bared to the whole chamber as ninjas and his Grandfather look on silently.

He is prepared swiftly with oil dripping into the crease between his cheeks and a finger that turns into two and then three. The entry is jarring. The ninja fucks into him before Damian can adjust. His face burns. The indignity _stings_. He swears he will end the one who dared to enter him in the most gruesome way possible, and all who watch. Except for his Grandfather, for Damian is still no match for him. And his Mother.

The ninja finishes in him while Damian orders his bumbling erection down. He is still concentrating on hiding his arousal at his punishment, at his _debasement_ , that he is taken completely by surprise when his assailant pulls out and something hard and cold is inserted into him.

He chokes, for it feels much larger than the penis of the ninja who bested him, but wills himself to adjust while they do his pants back up.

He is released, the wooden contraption whisked away as his Grandfather calls in the next attacker.

Damian is still adjusting to the thing inside him, the way it shifts his center gravity, that he barely wins his next fight.

He loses the seventh against two ninjas, and the wooden thing is brought back into the chamber as he is tied down again, seething and bitter as the stopper in his anus is pulled out and he is mounted by the first ninja, and when he finishes in Damian, the second.

When the second one finishes in him, Damian is stoppered again, hole sensitive and protesting. His pants are done back up over the visible erection he is unable to will down this time.

He loses his next fight, and he is mounted. He comes as the large plug is inserted back inside him again, its blunt tip rubbing hard against his prostate. His come sprays on the wooden thing. His pants soak up the rest of his spend and cling to his front uncomfortably, white pants outlining his flaccid, still twitching penis, hiding _nothing_.

His cheeks burn from the indignity while two new ninja are called to face him.

Damian loses this fight as well. To his utter horror, his stomach starts swelling up from the emissions of his defeaters, as the wooden thing he is strapped to makes it much harder to expel it.

To his discomfiture, he grows hard again as he is breached, staring slack-jawed, drooling, at his Mother. Beseeching her for mercy. But Talia can do nothing but look on, white-faced at Grandfather’s right, his ringed fingers grasping hard at her thin shoulder while Damian gets despoiled in front of her very eyes.

Damian stops protesting. He can barely think as he is used over and over. His stomach protrudes almost obscenely, while his pants cling wetly to his front. He loses fight after fight, unable to do more than evade the most obvious of attacks as his stomach _sloshes,_ and in turn he is fucked by each of his defeaters, until he wobbles and falls, cradling his cramping stomach, unable to rise back up and continue.

Grandfather stands then and steps down from his throne to stand before him. He stares down at Damian and touches his cheek with a gentle hand.

“We shall continue your training tomorrow, grandson, please replenish your energy and be ready at the usual time.”

Ra’s raises his hand again, and Damian is seized and his clothes are pulled from his body by deft hands. He's maneuvered into a kneeling position, legs spread while a pot is placed underneath him. Damian’s head snaps up then protesting the humiliation, but his Grandfather’s ninja have an excellent hold on him.

As he looks up, he sees Ra’s observing him with hooded eyes.

“You will be allowed to expel the proof of your dishonorable defeat today, as a concession. Do not expect such benevolence again. Shall you be bested so shamefully again, you shall be made an example of and _bear it_ until the evening feasts are over.”

Damian looks down then, eyes trained on a crooked tile between his knees as he feels the plug wrenched from his hole. He shivers in revulsion as he feels it dripping out of him, his assailants’ come while the whole chamber watches, among them his Mother. While they judge him for being weak.

***

His Father clears his throat, shifts a little. Damian can see a blush high on his cheeks, and he understands. Such training methods he has not heard his Father perform. It must sound very indecent, Damian thinks. Though it helped him immensely in his training.

“Did it happen more than once then?” Bruce asks as he shifts again.

Truly, his father looks uncomfortable, but Damian cannot, _will not_ lie to him.

“Yes, Father.”

***

It happened a lot.

The very next day Damian fared no better, and true to his word, his Grandfather made him sit at their table, in full view to all, shirt and pants stretching over his bloated belly, squirming uncomfortably on the unforgiving plug as they dined.

It was the best motivation Damian could ever have. For while this kind of training did not happen every day, it happened often enough to make him wish he would never have to bear such humiliation again.

Soon, his Grandfather had to resort to distractions, like ordering Damian’s anus being oiled and ready for use before the fight, or tying his dominant hand up, to hinder him. When that wasn’t enough, he raised the numbers of his attackers, until Damian could best a dozen ninjas in a single fight with his hands tied and his hole ready to take his assailants.

Truly, while unorthodox, Ra’s peculiar breed of training had excellent results.

***

“Thank you, son. Thank you for telling me about this.” Bruce smiles at his youngest. He knew Damian would come in handy at some point.

He shifts a little, hips raising, enjoys as Tim’s throat spasms around his dick, working him deliciously. The boy has been exceptionally docile down there, kneeling under the desk, mouth and throat stuffed with Bruce’s cock and ass stuffed with a dildo Bruce lovingly designed and 3D printed himself from black silicone. He didn’t make a single sound, even when Bruce came down his throat, _twice_.

Bruce thinks his lovely boy deserves a reward.

On the training mats.

He would be so beautiful, fucked senseless by all of his brothers.

Bruce smiles benignly at his youngest son while he comes down the throat of his brightest.


End file.
